New Teacher: Severus Snape & OC
by Hazel Oakleigh
Summary: Hazel is a new teacher for Potions at Hogwarts, and will be sitting in on class to observe teaching methods.Needless to say, Severus is less than happy about this, and treats her so badly it lands him in trouble. How does a romance blossom out of this?
1. First Day & First Impressions

**This is my attempt at a Severus & OC story. I hand wrote it a little while ago, and have typed up a few chapters. I'll only bother posting the rest of the chapters if people actually like it, so please! Review if you want more :)  
Thanks for reading!**

*~Sam~*  
xx

**Info-**

Hazel graduated Hogwarts years back, and has decided to come back and learn to teach potions. She will be a student teacher in Snape's classes, learning the ropes.

She has never met him before, as he only began working there the year after she left.

She's quite a shy girl, not fond of confrontation or arguing; preferring to leave things be and not make a fuss. Although when provoked can really let fire. She loves to write and draw and is particularly good at Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts.

**Appearance:** Average height, slim build, bright piercing green eyes, lily white skin, black hair that's slightly layered and almost goes to her shoulders.

**Relations:** Cousin of Bellatrix Lestrange. Although she is intrigued by the dark arts, she is not evil like her cousin. Hasn't kept in contact with her since she became a Death Eater.

**Blood Type:** Pure Blood

**Wand Type:** Oak, 12'5 Inches, Unicorn Hair core.

**Authors Note: **I have changed certain aspects of the real story to suit my own needs (such as who's in what school year and possible characters that are already dead) so that is why some parts may differ from the real story. J.K Rowling owns all characters except for Hazel who is mine. I make no money from this story whatsoever.

**Chapter 1**

The tall, silvery iron gates stood tall above her. The gargoyles on either side stared down at her with piercing grey eyes. She wondered if she was imagining things when she could have sworn one of them blinked.

Shaking her head slightly trying to rid herself of those thoughts, she turned her gaze to the castle she would make her home once again.

It had been her home for many years, and was sad to leave. But now she was back; and teaching seemed even more exciting than being a student.

With a deep breath, and one last look at the muggle world behind her, Hazel Oakleigh stepped through the gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and began the walk up the steps toward the castle.

Once at the door, she pushed it open slightly, and crept through the small gap. Before she had even a mere second to take a look at her old school, she was advanced upon by someone running towards her.

"H-hey, Professor McGonagal." Hazel stuttered as she was held in a tight hug.

Professor McGonagal stepped back and looked at her.

"Oh please, call me Minerva. Your not a student anymore Miss Oakleigh; I mean look at how you've grown!"

Hazel smiled. "I've missed being here, its been so long."

Professor McGonagal returned her smile with a very enthusiastic grin. "The best Slytherin Hogwarts has ever seen!"

Hazel blushed, and Professor McGonagal took her arm and led her down the hall.

"Well I…" She began feebly, but the Professor cut her off.

"Oh don't be modest." She snapped. "We all know you were the only good thing to come out of Slytherin in centuries."

Hazel couldn't find a single reply to that remark, so decided to keep quiet for arguments sake.

She led her down the hallway, until they reached a stone gargoyle much like the ones on the entrance gate. Hazel felt herself shiver when the two of them stood upon it to make their way up to Dumbledore's office.

They found they didn't even need to knock, as Dumbledore had evidently seen them coming and had opened the door already.

"Ah, come in Minerva, come in. And Miss Oakleigh." He smiled pleasantly to her.

"What a pleasure to see you again."

"You too sir." Hazel replied politely, and shook his hand firmly.

Dumbledore stepped back. Aren't you going to greet our new Professor, Severus?"

A man Hazel hadn't noticed before stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, with a very pale complexion, dark, sunken eyes, a thin and narrow face with a rather large hooked nose, and long, black greasy hair, which fell over his face like curtains.

His clothing matched his hair; black, neat and straight. Although it looked as though it had been washed more recently than his hair. Hazel thought he looked very much like a vampire.

Dumbledore introduced them.

"This is Miss Hazel Oakleigh, Severus. The young lady that you will be teaching. (Snape gave him a look that purely stated he did not want to be doing just that)

Miss Oakleigh, this is Professor Severus Snape. Please feel free to ask him anything throughout the course of the next few months, he will be teaching you everything you need to know about the art of teaching Potions after all."

Hazel gave him a small smile, which he returned only briefly; folding his arms over his chest and then returning his gaze toward Dumbledore.

"Must she be in every class with me?" Snape protested, making Hazel feel more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Never one for company, were you Severus?" Professor McGonagal asked, with a slight rudeness about her voice.

Snape did not answer, and looked at Dumbledore pointedly, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Severus, Miss Oakleigh will be accompanying you to 99% of your classes. We have gone over this before. You will be showing her how to run a class, teach the students and give out rewards, punishments and the like. If you don't agree to this you may need to find a job elsewhere, Severus." Dumbledore spoke with a sternness Hazel had never heard before.

Snape looked defeated, but still held his air of composure. "Yes headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded to him, and turned to Hazel.

"Now Miss Oakleigh, you begin your instruction. You have been given a room just down the hall form Severus's. It is near the Slytherin common room so you can both keep an eye on the students. If you need anything, please feel free to knock on Severus's door at anytime, he will be more than happy to assist you."

Snapes lip curled at this.

"But if its food you require, then seek the house-elves down in the kitchens, who will cook you up a feast at a whisper."

Hazel smiled; she had had many encounters with house-elves before.

"Do you have any questions, Miss Oakleigh?" Dumbledore asked her.

Hazel shook her head. "No headmaster, I think I've got it. It sounds wonderful."

"Excellent, excellent. Now that's sorted, shall we go down and begin the feast? There's a pumpkin pastie with my name on it."

They turned to leave, and made there way down to the Great Hall, Dumbledore helping Hazel to her seat at the teachers table, which was evidently next to Snape's.

She turned and greeted him nervously, but he merely nodded at her and directed his attention to Dumbledore, who had stood up at the podium ready to address the school.

The hall fell silent at his calm stare. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Welcome back for another great year at Hogwarts! Now before we begin the sorting, I have a few start of term announcements to give you."

Hazel watched the students look amongst themselves briefly, before turning back to Dumbledore's waiting stare.

"Now as you can see, we have a new member of staff with us this year." He turned to Hazel, who stood up gracefully.

"Professor Oakleigh will be learning to teach Potions, so she will joining Professor Snape in his teaching rounds. In a few months, she will be teaching the first years potions. Please make her feel welcome."

Everybody clapped and cheered; Hazel took a blushing curtsey and sat back down again.

Dumbledore rattled on with his usual notices about the forbidden forest and which areas of the school to avoid, then placed the sorting hat on the stool and beckoned Professor McGonagal to lead the first years into the hall.

Hazel felt sympathy for the trembling students as they walked toward the stool in single file. She remembered how scared she had felt the day she had been sorted.

After the sorting hat had sung its usual song, the students sat on the stool one by one, and placed the hat on their head.

Soon cries of "Gryffindor!" "Ravenclaw!" "Hufflepuff!" and "Slytherin!" filled the room, mixed with cheers from each house as the students were sorted.

Hazel thought she'd try and make conversation with Snape again.

"Were you nervous at your sorting? I know I was, I could hardly stand from all my shaking."

Snape looked at her with his lip curled. "No I wasn't. The hat put me in Slytherin, I walked to the table and that was that." He spoke with an abruptness that made Hazel feel inferior. She nodded at him and watched the rest of the sorting with flaming cheeks.

Finally, Zephyr, Adam, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Dumbledore announced the start of the feast. Instantly food piled itself up on the plates and dishes and jugs of pumpkin juice and water appeared. Hazel looked around hungrily and helped herself to some soup and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Professor Sprout was sitting on her right, and as soon as the sounds of happy talking and students eating filled the room, she turned to Hazel with a drumstick in her hand. "Oh, Miss Oakleigh! It's wonderful that your back! I never knew you had a thing for Potions!"

Hazel smiled. "Thankyou Professor, ah yes… I really enjoy Potions. I cant wait to start teaching." Professor Sprout gave her a happy look. "Well that's great to hear, dear. But good luck with him." She motioned to Snape, who was silently cutting up steak and looking at it like it had just told him it was going to murder him.

At the sound of talk about him, Snape looked over with pure loathing.

"Excuse me?" He asked sharply.

"N-nothing..." Professor Sprout stuttered, turning away and continuing to eat.

Hazel thought he may just be shy like her, so she decided to go with a friendlier approach.

"So," She began brightly, giving Snape a cheerful look, which he returned with one of slight shock at her friendly tone.

"I'm really looking forward to our classes together." She continued, ignoring Snapes look.

Snape didn't even batter an eyelid.

"Oh really? That's nice." He spoke in a flat monotone, sounding thoroughly uninterested.

Hazel didn't let this stop her.

"Yes, so what have you got planned for our lessons? I'm eager to find out more about what we're teaching." She said bubbly and sounding genuinely interested.

Snape raised and eyebrow.

"I have left the weeks lesson plan in your room. You will find _everything _you need to know on it." He sounded as if he wanted to end the conversation there, but Hazel persisted.

"Oh Thankyou! That's wonderful, I was wondering what was going to happen."

"Yes…" Was Snape's only reply; he seemed a bit wary. Hazel thought perhaps the other teachers had never made this kind of effort in speaking to him before.

Snape continued eating without another word, and Hazel chatted merrily with Professor Sprout, who was explaining a little more about the school that had changed since she'd been there.

After everybody had finished their dinner and puddings for dessert, and were feeling considerably fuller and sleepy, Dumbledore stood to address the school once more.

"I'm sure everyone will agree that was an excellent feast." Murmurs of agreement ran through the students Dumbledore waited for silence.

"And now, it is time for us to bid farewell and go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us for the new school year; lets make it a good one!"

The students clapped loudly, and Dumbledore dismissed them with a wave of his hand and a twinkle in his eye. He then turned to the teachers, ready to give them instructions.

"Ah, isn't it great to be back at Hogwarts? I do hope you all had a pleasant holiday." He smiled at them.

"Well now, the heads of houses would you please follow the prefects up to the common rooms just to keep an eye out for them?" Professor McGonagal, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Snape gave a small nod and got up to leave the room.

"Oh, actually Severus, I have a different job for you." Snape leered back towards the table looking slightly annoyed but covering it in front of the headmaster quickly.

"Would you please escort Miss Oakleigh to her room? After all it is right near yours. I would myself of course, but I have an urgent owl to send to the Ministry of Magic."

Snape gave Hazel a seething look before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Certainly, Headmaster." He spoke in his flat tone once again. Hazel, sensing Snape's dislike at this idea, decided to speak up.

"Oh it's alright Professor Dumbledore sir, I'm sure I can manage to find my way there."

Dumbledore chuckled, and Snape looked hopeful.

"No, no it's quite alright Miss Oakleigh, Severus would be more than delighted to help you I'm sure." Hazel glanced at Snape, who had the exact opposite look on his face than what Dumbledore had said.

"Now, now, off to bed with everyone, classes begin tomorrow, we need rest." And with that, he rose gracefully and began walking toward the door; the other teachers following.

Hazel looked to Snape again, he did not return the look, but merely stood and said, "Your room is this way." And began walking in the direction of the dungeons; Hazel following quickly behind him.

Once they'd gotten so far down in the school Hazel thought they might freeze, Snape stopped in front of a dark oak door.

"Here is your room, mine is that one up there." (He pointed to an identical door just a few meters up the hall) "And now it is late; so goodnight." He turned on his heel and made to walk to his room, when Hazel had a sudden thought and stopped him.

"What if I have any questions about the lesson plan?" She asked intently.

Snape sighed. "You will find you will have no questions once you have read it, but in the highly unlikely chance that you do, you will ask me tomorrow morning, five minutes before the lesson." He said stiffly, arms crossed and glaring at her.

Hazel smiled happily. "Oh ok, great!" Snape turned to leave again.

"Oh, wait!"

Snape turned around again, looking thoroughly disgruntled. "What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Where's the nearest bathroom?"

Snape looked at her with an incredulous look. "There is a bathroom adjoining your bedroom. Now if that is all, goodnight."

He turned and began walking to his door.

"One more thing!" Hazel shouted, making Snape turn around in his tracks. If looks could kill the entire school would explode at this very moment.  
"What do I do if there's a fire?"

Snape looked so shocked at this question Hazel thought he might fall over.

"You will be notified. _Goodnight_." He said sternly, emphasizing his point and walking to his room quickly so as to avoid any more questions.

Hazel giggled and turned to her own room; warily pushing open the door and taking a look inside.

The walls were a stone grey colour; parts covered with moving pictures of famous witches and wizards, the floor was a deep blood-red, and the furniture all a dark mahogany. A large four-poster bed was in the center of the room, with dark red satin sheets that matched the floor gleaming brightly on it. Across one wall was a bookshelf containing many magical books on any subject under the sun, with a large roaring fireplace underneath. Most of the other wall was taken up by a large bay window, with plenty of room to sit on, which overlooked the Forbidden Forest.

A great chandelier hung magnificently down from the roof; its crystals gleaming brightly. The bathroom adjoined along the other wall; its grey stone basin shining through the door.

On the whole, Hazel was very happy with her room. She found her luggage had been placed neatly at the foot of her bed, so she took out her nightdress and then began unpacking her clothes into one of the empty drawers.

After showering, dressing, and taking a quick look at the lesson plan Snape had left her, (which told her they were to be teaching students to brew a Polyjuice Potion) she decided to whiz into Snape's room before bed.

She did not knock, which proved to be the wrong thing to do because as soon as she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of Snape half dressed, trying to pull on a long grey t-shirt, which he was to wear to bed.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I should have knocked." She stuttered nervously.

Snape pulled the t-shirt on hurriedly and blushed furiously when Hazel smirked at the sight of his Quidditch pajama pants, which were covered with pictures of broomsticks and snitches.

"Yes you should have. Now what do you want?" He snapped, looking furious with her.

Hazel regained her composure. "I just wanted to say goodnight!" She said cheerfully, taking a look around his room, which was almost exactly the same as hers but slightly bigger.

Hazel thought she saw the side of his mouth twitch as she said this.

"Oh and to say Thankyou of course. This is a great opportunity for me, so Thankyou heaps for helping me, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

Snape ushered her toward the door.

"Well you can start by leaving. I can't sleep with you here. Now goodnight." He said firmly, pushing her out of the room and closing the door in her face.

"And don't come back unless someone's dying!" He yelled through the door, still sounding embarrassed. Hazel giggled and went back to her own room.

After getting ready for bed properly, she quietly hummed a Weird Sisters song under her breath and got into her four-poster bed; drawing the silky curtains around her and then drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Violence Isn't The Answer

**A/N:Last chapter I have typed up! If you want the next chapter up, please review or I wont bother thinking that nobody likes it :(  
Severus is a bit violent in this chapter :O hehe  
Let me know what you think!!**

*~Sam~*  
xx

The next day dawned bright and sunny. The sun shone through the bed curtain, and woke Hazel with an intrusion of the back of her eyelids. Groaning, she turned over in an attempt to block the sun from her vision, and lay there for a moment before remembering what day it was.

She got up hurriedly and checked the time; seeing she had about twenty minutes before breakfast was due to start.

Hazel ran frantically around the room, collecting her things and putting on her robes. With about five minutes to go, she sat down on the bed and re-read today's lesson plan on her bedside table, written in Snape's neat handwriting.

_"The Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to temporarily transform into the physical form of another."_

She read this slightly annoyed that it sounded like Snape thought she was stupid. She glanced briefly at the other days' plans for that week; sure enough each days plan was filled out as if she knew nothing.

Sighing, she thought determinedly about proving him wrong. Being nice seemed like a good start.

She gathered her things and walked determinedly to Snape's room.

With a light knock on the door, she stood timidly and waited for him to answer it. Ten seconds later the door opened and a thoroughly annoyed looking Snape looked down at her.

"Yes?" He asked dully.

"Hi!" She greeted him brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

Snape spluttered. "Uh- yes… ok I guess…" He looked confused and angry. "Why are you here?"

Hazel smiled at him. "I thought maybe… we could go down to breakfast together." She suddenly got nervous.

Snape stared at her. "Why?" He asked sharply.

Hazel began to wonder if this was such a good idea, Snape looked ready to kill.

"Um… well seeing as we're going to be working together, I thought we could start getting more acquainted."

Snape raised his eyebrows but said nothing; he went back inside his room and began gathering his possessions.

Hazel stood in the doorway and watched him, slightly amused at the sight of Snape; flustered, embarrassed and nervous as he ran around his room getting ready.

Once he was ready, he came to the door where Hazel was standing waiting patiently for him. She smiled at him warmly; he just gave her a look of distaste.

He muttered a spell under his breath and magically locked the door behind him. He could not look at her for he was so flustered and embarrassed.

She looked at him. "Shall we go then?"

Snape raised and eyebrow. "If we must"

"Oh, we must." Giggled Hazel cheekily.

They set off down the hall, Hazel walking very close to the Professor.

Merely a few meters down the hall, Snape drew to a halt, and turned and looked at her somewhat annoyed.

"Must you walk so closely, Miss Oakleigh?"

Hazel smiled. "Please, call me Hazel. Well if you find it uncomfortable, I have another way, don't worry."

Snape looked at her with slight worry.

"I _am_ worried, _Miss Oakleigh._"

Hazel merely smiled again as they set off down the hall. After a few more meters she linked her arm through his, and continued walking.

She could feel Snape stiffen beside her; he clearly looked shocked and embarrassed, but he neither stopped walking nor said anything to her.

They continued onto the Great Hall, and arrived just as the bell was going for breakfast.

Most students were already seated, and all the teachers were there. Snape tried to pull away from her as they entered, but Hazel wouldn't let go. She kept a firm grip on him as he led them up towards the staff table.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, the food had just appeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione began helping themselves to toast, porridge and pancakes.

Suddenly a great murmer ran through the school, and Ron looked up in surprise.

"What the… hey, Harry!" He dug Harry hard in the ribs, causing him to flinch in pain.

"Ouch! Ron what…?" He trailed off when he saw what Ron was pointing at.

"Hey isn't that the new potions teacher, Professor Oakleigh? Who's that that's leading her up the stairs?"

He nearly spat out his pumpkin juice.

"Snape?!"

He and Ron both nearly keeled over from laughter at the sight of their usually strict, hard looking Professor leading a lady to her seat like a gentleman would.

"Although he doesn't look like he particularly wants to" Harry added with a snort.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Boys…" She muttered to Ginny, who laughed and took more toast.

Several Slytherins cheered as they also noticed

Just as they arrived at their seat, Dumbledore turned and greeted them with a warm smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, good morning Severus, Miss Oakleigh." He nodded his head to her.

"Headmaster." Snape bowed politely, and Hazel did a little curtsey.

"You always were the gentleman Severus, helping a lady to her seat. Not too many people believe in those practices these days."

Snape gave Dumbledore a look of deepest loathing; he had no choice but to help Hazel to her seat. He pulled out her chair, waited for her to sit, and pushed it in for her, then took his own seat.

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course, I still do the same with Minerva."

Professor McGonagal, who was sitting on Dumbledore's left, blushed a deep crimson.

Hazel and Snape both began helping themselves to breakfast. Dumbledore chatted merrily with them, providing each with a good excuse to pretend the other didn't exist. Snape mainly answered with a "Yes headmaster." Or "No headmaster." But Hazel chatted a lot more freely.

Soon the bell rang for first period, and Dumbledore stood up as the students began leaving. "Have a wonderful day!" Was all he had to say to them.

Snape also stood, ready to leave for class. Hazel did the same, suddenly getting nervous. She must have made it obvious, as Professor Sprout turned to her; putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, you'll be fine. Just keep a clear mind and you'll do great." She gave her a reassuring look.

Hazel smiled, trying to calm herself down. "Thanks." Was all she could muster.

Professor Sprout nodded and went off in the direction of Greenhouse Three.

Hazel turned back to Snape who was impatiently and grudgingly waiting for her.

"Are you ready, Miss Oakleigh?" He sighed, trying to keep his frustration down.

"I would like to go over today's lesson plan so please follow me quickly."

Hazel nodded and followed him out the door and toward the dungeons; this time not taking his arm.

Once they had reached Snapes classroom in the dungeon, he led her straight to his office, which adjoined the room.

"Right," He began swiftly, pulling some parchment from his pocket and setting it on the desk in front of her.

Hazel was too busy staring around his office to even notice. The weird and magical possessions that lay in this room were extraordinary to her; including something that looked like an eyeball floating in some kind of black liquidy potion.

Snape cleared his throat. "Hem hem." He said roughly, causing her to look up, startled.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just got distracted by your erm… lovely office."

"Yes… well I would just like to say a few things."  
Hazel nodded for him to continue.

"I would like to make one thing perfectly clear; this is still my classroom. It will always be my classroom. Now if you hadn't noticed, I _don't_ want you here, but I have to put up with it. _Any _attempts to steal my job will be boycotted immediately, so don't even think about trying it."

Hazel looked slightly shocked and somewhat sad at this statement, but nodded and let him continue his little speech.

"One thing I did not mention on the plan was that for the first few lessons or so you will not be doing anything. You will be merely observing, taking notes on my teaching methods, the way things are run, and anything else you may find important. Do not speak unless spoken to by me, and do not attempt to help any of my students with their work; you are not yet qualified. Any questions you may have about the class may be submitted to me outside of class time. Is this all clear?"

Hazel looked at him nervously. She felt as if she were back in first year again.

"Yes sir." She mumbled, now staring at the floor.

"Good." He spoke crisply. "Now, I believe class is starting." He rose from his chair and led Hazel out the door.

She took a seat at the front of the room, slightly to the side so as to keep out of Snape's way.

The class filed in noisily; among them Harry Potter, who nudged Ron at the sight of her sitting there looking quite pretty.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered. "She's even better looking up close!"

He kept staring at her until he tripped over a chair.

Harry laughed and agreed, but Hermione gave Ron a furious glare and said nothing; causing him to look at Harry for the answer; who merely shrugged.

"I don't know mate, girls are weird." He said, trying to cover for Hermiones hurt glare. She just gave him an equally evil glare and took her seat facing Snape and Hazel.

"Silence!" Snape yelled. The room fell silent.

"Today… " Snape began tirelessly, looking around the room at the students. "Today we have the student teacher Professor Oakleigh joining our class. And she will be for quite some time." He glanced at her with annoyance.

"She is merely _observing_ today, so there will be no need to speak to her. Severe punishments _will _be handed out for those who disrupt her note taking. Likewise for Miss Oakleigh." Snape smirked in her direction.

Hazel tried to keep her composure as the whole class stared at her. Snape was making it quite clear to everybody that he didn't like her.

"We will be brewing a Polyjuice Potion." He waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board.

Hazel began scribbling notes frantically; noting down every little detail she could think of.

"Ingredients are in the cupboard. You may begin." Snape said abruptly turning back to his desk to read The _Daily Prophet_.

The class went about collecting ingredients and lighting their cauldrons, chatting very quietly as they did.

As this was a very difficult potion to brew, many people required help with their work. Snape noticed this and rolled his eyes; getting up from his desk to assist Neville Longbottom, who's potion had just started emitting bright red sparks.

Hazel looked up from her notes and noticed Ron with his hand in the air, waiting patiently for Snape; whom he evidently knew wouldn't come to his aid.

Although she had been forbidden from helping anybody during the class and even from speaking, Hazel thought she'd throw caution to the wind and try and assist Ron.  
She was very talented in the field of potions, and the Polyjuice Potion happened to be one of her specialties.

She gave him a small smile and made her way over to his table; Hermione giving her yet another glare.

"Do you need help?" She asked the now nervous looking Ron politely. His cheeks flared a deep scarlet and he mumbled something about his potion being the wrong colour.

Harry stifled a laugh behind his hand.

Hazel looked at the potion and noticed what was wrong immediately.

"You just need to add another handful of lacewing flies." She hissed under her breath so that Snape wouldn't hear.

"Thanks." Ron said, trying to sound confident but failing; blushing furiously.

Hazel smiled and turned around; ready to whiz back to her desk before Snape noticed.

Unfortunately for her, her actions did not go unnoticed. Snape had turned from helping Neville at the same time; giving Hazel a look of severe anger. The class stopped, transfixed as Snape walk over to her, fuming.

"Miss Oakleigh, kindly explain why you were over there talking to one of _my _students?" His expression and voice were not kind at all.

"I- uh.. Mr. Weasley needed help sir. And seeing as you were busy I thought I might step in."

Ron flushed at the fact she knew his name. Snape however, was not at all pleased with her excuse.

He did not yell, but his voice was so harsh and cold that everyone in the room knew he was angry. Nobody wanted to deal with Snape in this mood.

"Did I, or did I not, strictly forbid you from helping my students?"

Hazel said nothing.

"And did I, or did I not, make it perfectly clear you were not to speak to anyone except for myself when spoken to?"

Hazel muttered something undetectable under her breath.

"What?!" Snape was actually yelling this time. "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes-yes… yes you did say that, sir." Hazel said slightly louder, her voice and body shaking, not daring to meet his eyes.

The class held their breath, waiting for Snape to crack.

"And you disobeyed me?!" Snape's voice was bouncing off the dungeons stonewalls now.

"… yes sir" Hazel repeated nervously.

Ron stood up bravely before Snape could talk. "She was only trying to help, Professor. And she got it right, too." He attempted to show Snape his cauldron, which had a perfect Polyjuice Potion bubbling away contently in it, but Snape rounded on him.

"Silence Weasley! You will not talk or attempt to defend Miss Oakleigh in anyway. Ten points from Gryffindor."

The other Gryffindor's groaned in annoyance, and several Slytherins laughed and cheered.

"Silence!" Snape bellowed again, turning back to Hazel. The room went quiet once again.

"Right then, it seems to me you do not understand how to follow instructions. If you weren't going to be a teacher here, I would give you detention and send you back to the first year.  
As it is, you are not. I have one thing to say to you, GET OUT AND DO NOT COME BACK!"

He screamed this last sentence at her and thrust his hand toward the door, pointing at it for her to get out.  
Hazel was too shocked and scared for words and stayed rooted to the spot.

The class watched in horror as Snape's face froze with anger and he grabbed a hold of Hazels collar.

"I said, GET OUT!" He flicked out his wand with his free hand and made the door fly open. He then placed both hands on her shoulders and threw her clean out the door; making her land face first onto the stone floor of the corridor.

The class looked horror-struck. Never did they imagine their potions master would ever do this, no matter how much he hated a person.

Ron made to stand up and go and help her, but Snape gave him a furious 'don't-disobey-me' glare.

"Leave your seat Weasley, and I will personally see to it that you are expelled."

Ron had no choice but to stay put. Snape seemed in a furious mood.

He gave his wand a little wave and the door slammed shut; blocking the view of Hazel trying to pick herself up.

Snape sneered at the class.

"Not a word will be spoken about this incident or the person responsible will be sorry they ever came to Hogwarts."

The class remained silent.

Just outside the door, Hazel had picked herself up, stumbling a bit as she tried to steady her shaking body. She could feel her face was wet, and bought her hand up to check. Sure enough, red sticky blood trickled all over her fingers as she did so. She could feel her nose was smashed, or at least bent the wrong way, and her lips were cut and bruised all along in many places.

Deciding it wouldn't be wise to attempt to return to Snapes' classroom, she though she had better pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing and get cleared up.

She met nobody at all on her journey up the hospital wing, except for Peeves who blew raspberries at her as she staggered on past. She had realized her stomach was also in pain in addition to her face.

It was getting very difficult for her to walk, and she kept having to stop and lean on the walls for support every few minutes.

Finally reaching her destination of the hospital wing, she timidly knocked on the door, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to answer.

Nobody came, but her distinctive high voice came floating through a crack in the door.

"Visiting hours are not until school finishes, come back later!" She called, clearly thinking Hazel must be a student trying to come and visit a sick friend in the wing.

"Help me." Was all that Hazel could call; surprised to hear her voice came out hoarse and patchy. She wondered just how much damage Snape had done to her.

The sound of running feet was heard coming toward the door, and it flew open in a heartbeat. Madam Pomfrey looked at her horror-struck as she stood there, wheezing.

"Oh my… dear, what happened to you? Come on come sit on the bed and explain."

She led her over to the bed and Hazel told her the story about Snape and what had happened. Madam Pomfrey looked furious and worried.

"In all my years…" She held her heart for support.

"I always knew Severus Snape was evil, but to do this… oh my word."

She calmed herself for a few moments, gazing as if lost in thought.  
Once she came to she realized the task at hand and stood up abruptly.

"Well the headmaster will be notified… most definitely. But now lie down on the bed so I may examine you."


End file.
